


Tune Into You

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartenders, Both POVs, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Mandy Milkovich, One Shot, Piano, Piano Sex, Prepping, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Mickey moved to NYC to get away from his family and settle into a job that wouldn’t get him thrown in prison. He has a routine now; Go to work at his data entry firm, see the hot redhead bartender, and play the piano. What happens when 2 of those things collide into one?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Tune Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Had this fic idea for way to long, and finally got it out there, so I hope you enjoy! Also this is my first time actually writing smut so please go easy on me!:)
> 
> *** = Change of scene within the same POV
> 
> +++ = Change of POV  
> I tried to make it as obvious as possible whose pov it is in but maybe this key will help^^^

_I know the places you go to hide,_

_I’ve been in all those rooms_

_I know what that’s like._

_Staring at paint as you watch it dry,_

_But don’t forget your room is right next to mine_

_And you can Lay By Me_

_If that’s something you would need._

_~_ **_Lay By Me by Ruben_ **

Ian had been working as a bartender in New York City for a little over a year now. As a bartender it was not uncommon that he would occasionally become a therapist for drunks trying to drown out their problems, but rarely did he ever truly care. That was until a dark haired man started coming in what became a routine fashion. Every Thursday night at 10:30 on the dot, not a minute earlier or later. Ian was very intrigued by the man and wanted to know why he came and what his story was, but he never spoke, just ordered his regular, a jack and coke, and sat silently for an hour drowning his sorrows, then he was gone until the following week. Ian never once asked questions just watched him from the other side of the bar while chatting with other annoying drunks. 

+++

It was just another Thursday for Mickey, a long day at his mindless job inputting numbers. He never imagined himself having an office job, hell to be honest he never imagined himself doing something that wasn’t at least slightly illegal, but he had always been great with numbers. So when the opportunity arose to get away from his fucked up family, who would inevitably get him thrown in prison, he took it. Now he worked five days a week for a data entry firm and he hated it, but it was good pay and he figures it beats washing inmates dirty underwear. Mickey’s life was boring as fuck basically. He has a strict routine that he follows; Monday- Friday wake up at 7am, stop by the cheap coffee shop on the way to the subway, and work his 9-5 job. After work he would usually go home for a couple hours and throw his ass on the couch and watch TV, then if he was feeling it he might go out to a gay club and try his luck with a twink in those gold shorts and hope one of them will offer to blow him in the bathroom. The only other main part of his routine is what he’s heading to now. He always goes to the same bar at the same time and orders the same drink. At first he just needed a quiet place to sit and have a drink after a long week, and since Friday’s are reserved for dinner with his sister, he decided to head out to the bar on Thursday, but after walking in and laying his eyes on the sexy red haired bartender, Mickey found himself going back every week. He never spoke to the man besides quickly mumbling his order the first and second time he went, but after the 3rd week in a row, he found out that he didn’t even have to order anymore. The redhead already had his drink made and set it in front of him as soon as he was seated. _Was he waiting for him to arrive?_ Today was no different. Mickey walked in and the drink was practically placed in his hand. Red gave him a little nod then started walking away but this time Mickey spoke up. He doesn’t know what made him do it, but he couldn’t stop the words, “Yo, what if I wanted something different today? What would you do with this drink?”

The other man turned back to him eyes wide almost like he was surprised Mickey even had a voice at all, “Well I guess I would have to drink it myself. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste, but you drink the same thing every week.”

Mickey raised his brows in a challenging way, “yeah ok, Red. How about you fix me your favorite drink then?”

+++

Ian smirked at the man and rolled his eyes getting started on the drink he had requested. As he mixed and poured, he decided to speak up for once and actual talk to the guy, “So you have been coming in every week for over a month, you never speak, and you always order the same thing. What changed today?” He seemed to ponder a thought for a minute before he finally answered, 

“I don’t know man, Usually I just want some peace and quite, but I guess today I didn’t. Don’t you kind of sign up for this shit when you decide to be a bartender?”

“Yeah I guess I do, but having someone who just wants to drink and leave is kind of nice. Although I have to admit I do kind of wonder what you have going on up there,” He said pointing to his own head.

“Ha, yeah you don’t want to know the thoughts going around in my head.”

The comment struck Ian in a way he didn’t know how to explain. It made him more curious than ever before about the man in front of him, but he figured he better start with something simple, “What’s your name?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you. Maybe I should just let you wonder,” He said with a single raise of his brow and a small smirk on his lips. Ian just gave him a look and he chuckled before giving in, “Mickey. How about yourself, Red? Do you actually have a name or do people just call you Red?”

“Yes I have a name, although people do love giving me nicknames that have to do with my hair and they are always convinced they are so original,” Ian said with an eye roll and a pointed look in Mickey’s direction. He laughed when he got a middle finger in response, “It’s Ian. My name is Ian,” with that he scooted the finished drink in Mickey’s direction.

Mickey took a sip then practically gagged, “Dude what the fuck is this? It tastes like piss!”

“What? It’s a sex on the beach. It’s good what is wrong with you?”

“No it’s not! Plus Sex on the beach sounds terrible, sand all in my ass crack and shit no thank you. Give me back my jack and coke, you can have that shit,” Mickey said scooting his original drink back towards him and taking a big swig like he was washing down the previous flavor.

Ian shook his head smirking, and started drinking from the discarded glass, trying not to think about his lips being pressed against the same spot Mickey’s had just moments before. The easy banter continued for the remainder of Mickey’s time in the bar. When he left he threw a wave Ian’s way and Ian realized he was kind of excited for the next week to come. 

+++

One thing Mickey liked to do on his weekends off from work was play the piano. He owned a keyboard that he had saved up for months to get. When Mickey was in middle school he used to listen intently as the music director played after school. Every day he would sneak around the corner by the door and listen as she played many different tunes. Until one day she had caught him listening. He had tried to run off but she managed to stop him and lured him back into the music room to have a seat next to her at the grand piano. After that day she taught him how to read sheet music and even gave him lessons. Before he knew it, he was actually pretty good. He loved the way his fingers felt gliding over the keys and the melodies coming out of the instrument. Of course growing up in the Milkovich house of horrors he would never tell anyone that he could play. Knowing his dad, he would call him a pussy and beat him for it. Mickey kept it to himself for many years, sneaking into churches when no one was around and letting his fingers soar. One day when he was about 16 Mandy followed him and watched for nearly an hour as her brother played in the empty church. When he was finally finished and stood to leave she confronted him and he told her to fuck off, but hearing how amazing she thought he was, he had to admit it felt pretty good. Mandy knew better than to tell anyone about Mickey’s hobby, but he started to allow her to come with him and now she was still the only person he ever played for. They both lived in New York now in small apartments, and they were doing pretty good. Mandy also knew Mickey was gay and he wasn’t ashamed of it anymore. 

As Mickey sat in his living room playing a soft tune he thought about the redhead bartender. That week was the first time they ever held an actual conversation and he had to admit that it felt pretty good. He could be wrong, but it almost felt flirty to him. He wasn’t sure if the man was gay or not, as his gaydar was totally shit, but the way they held friendly banter for the whole hour it felt like there might be something there. Mickey was almost eager for the next week to get here so he could see the taller man again. 

***

He lasted 2 days. It was Saturday night and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was on his way back to the bar to see Ian again. He didn’t know what it was but he was almost desperate to talk to the man again. He strolled into the bar at 7pm, but the ginger was nowhere to be found. He went over to the bar anyways. The woman behind it gave him an irritated look before saying, “Yo I can’t read your mind what do you want?”

It took everything in Mickey not to snap at this woman. Instead he took a deep breath and said, “yeah, usually the other guy, Ian, is here. He already knows what I want.”

“Yeah ok pal, I’m not Ian, clearly, and I don’t know what you want, so you are either gonna have to tell me or get the fuck out.”

Instead Mickey just asked, “Does he not work tonight? I was really hoping to talk to him.”

“Ok look, I don’t have all night, and no Ian obviously isn’t here. He’s at his other job. So if I write down the address for you will you please leave me alone so I can deal with all the other drunk idiots?”

+++

Ian worked at the bar 4 days out of the week; Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday. The other 3 days he worked at a gym. It was more for free use of the equipment than anything else, but it wasn’t too bad. He checked people in, cleaned the machines, and taught a class on Saturday nights. His manager told him he had the skill and the body to run the Zumba class. He laughed when she mentioned it, but the middle age women loved him, plus it was more money in his pocket, so why not.

What Ian was not expecting was to see Mickey walking into his class amongst the women tonight. They made eye contact and Ian raised his brow questioning and was about to walk over when the music started. Another employee was in charge of starting the music for class to begin right at 7:30pm, so Ian started instructing everyone to begin their stretches. Mickey had a terrified look on his face, but started following along regardless in the hopes of getting Ian alone afterwards. Throughout the fast paced class Ian watched, trying not to laugh as Mickey struggled to keep up with the moves. Once the class came to a close Ian told everyone what a great job they did and downed some water, accidentally spilling it down his chin and the front of his shirt in the process. Mickey was breathing hard and staring at Ian with wide eyes and Ian couldn’t help but smirk. He walked over to the blue eyed man. “So since when do you do Zumba? Never seen you in here before.”

“Fuck off man this was the first and last time you will ever see it. That shit was fucking terrible I almost died.”

Ian laughed out loud, “Don’t be dramatic Mickey it’s not that bad, if all these middle aged ladies can do it then you can too.”

“Yeah whatever I didn’t even mean to get stuck doing it I came in to talk to you, but when the music started I panicked. Hell I didn’t even pay for this shit.”

Ian gasped dramatically holding his hand to his chest, “You mean you did this for free, I’m going to have to report this.”

“Haha very funny asshole. I uh- I went to the bar tonight. Was looking for you.”

“But you only go to the bar on Thursdays,” Ian said before he could stop himself. 

“You memorized my schedule?”

“Well I mean you always come on the same day at the same time and get the same drink so, I don’t know, it’s hard not to, I guess,” Ian said shuffling his feet nervously. He looked up and saw a small smile on Mickey’s face. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Huh?”

“Well you said you were looking for me, so what for?”

“Oh well, um- I. I just had a good time talking to you the other day I guess and I was free tonight so I just thought I would go back to the bar, but then you weren’t there and your coworker basically told me to fuck off but she gave me this address so yeah.”

Ian smiled as Mickey rambled on, “Oh, well ok then. Here I am. So did you maybe want to go get a drink or something?”

“Ok, Yeah sure that sounds good.”

“Ok well I am pretty much off now, but I have got to go take a shower, so how about we meet at the bar at say 9:30?”

“Yeah ok, I can do that. I should probably go get washed up myself.”

“Alright, so I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah, see ya,” Mickey said waving at him as he turned and walked off.

+++

Mickey was freaking the fuck out. He went to this guys gym, got stuck in a goddamn Zumba class, and now he might be going on a fucking date? He had washed off in the shower quickly and now he was standing in front of his closet in nothing but his boxers trying to figure out what he needed to wear. If this is a date should he dress up? Once he stopped freaking out he just decided to go with a navy blue button down and a pair of black jeans. Yes he knew the rule about not pairing navy and black together, but these jeans made his ass look good, and the shirt made his eyes pop, so who the fuck cares about the damn rule. He laced up his boots then headed out the door. It was now 9:15, but the bar was only a few blocks from his apartment, and easily walking distance. 

When Mickey got to the bar, he first saw the woman from earlier and she rolled her eyes at him and turned to help another customer. He found a booth in the corner for him and Ian and took a seat. About 5 minutes had passed and his eyes shifted towards the door when he saw Ian walk in wearing a green T-shirt and a tight pair of skinny jeans. Mickey gulped loudly. _What gave Ian the right to look that good?_ Mickey could barely control himself. Hell earlier he had almost come in his pants when he saw that water dripping down the redhead's chin. Ian made his way over to the bar and said something to the bartender who obviously huffed at his request then he made his way over to the table. 

“Hey, you made it. You look good,” Ian said smiling.

“Oh, um thanks. You too.” They sat staring at each other for a minute.

“So tell me about yourself, Mickey.”

Mickey huffed a laugh, “What do you want to know man? I promise you I’m not that interesting.”

“I don’t know. Where are you from? What do you do for work? Are you seeing anyone?”

Mickey’s eyebrows went up at the last question, “Well I’m from Chicago, I work in data entry which is boring as fuck but it pays the bills, and no I’m not seeing anyone. I thought that last part was obvious, but now that you asked it’s making me think that you are seeing someone and that maybe I shouldn’t be here.”

“No no I’m not. I’m definitely single, and super gay, if that wasn’t already obvious.”

Mickey nodded, “yeah I kind of figured, I am also gay.”

“Ok so we are both single and,” Ian hesitated slightly, “Gay”

“Seems so,” They sat awkwardly silent for a beat too long before Ian finally spoke.

“So Chicago? What part? I’m from Chicago too.”

“Southside. Canaryville. We didn’t have a whole lot growing up.”

“No way! Me too! My siblings still live there. Who’s your family? Maybe I know some of them.”

“No shit! Well I’m kind of afraid to tell you now, but Terry Milkovich?” He saw the recognition on Ian’s face at the mention of his father, “Yeah that’s my dad.”

“Fuck dude. So a gay Milkovich huh? How did that go?”

“Ha yeah not good, my dad tried to fucking murder me. I snatched up Mandy and got the fuck out of dodge after that.”

“Oh right I remember Mandy. We had a few classes together in school. I’m pretty sure she wanted to fuck me.”

“Yeah sounds like Mandy,” Mickey said rolling his eyes, “ So what about you?”

“Frank Gallagher? That’s my dad.”

Mickey remembered Frank, always passed out drunk somewhere. A nuisance to society really, “yup! I knew your brother Lip too, he wrote me a paper or two back in the day.”

“Wow we really lucked out in the parent department huh?” Ian said sarcastically.

“Yeah man.”

They sat and talked for a couple hours just getting to know each other more. They talked about their families and the southside, but they also just talked about themselves and where life had taken them. They really hit it off and Mickey wasn’t sure that he wanted to end the night just yet, so he invited Ian back to his place. 

+++

Ian walked with Mickey back to his place and when they made it to his door he unlocked it, and they walked inside.

“Welp, this is me,” Mickey said.

“Nice place.”

“Ha yeah right, it’s a shit hole, but I like it enough i guess,” Mickey said leaning against his couch.

Ian was opposite him leaning on the kitchen counter nibbling on his bottom lip. He caught Mickey’s gaze watching him. He stopped which made Mickey look up and they met each other’s eyes. This wasn’t the first time Ian had noticed Mickey’s eyes and how beautiful they were, but something about them right now seemed almost electrifying. They stood like that for a few minutes before Ian took a couple steps forward. He heard Mickey’s breath hitch as he got closer. Ian got all the way in his personal space but didn’t make a move to touch the other man. They were basically sharing the same oxygen they were so close.

Mickey broke the silence first, “what um, what are you doing?”

“You have really beautiful eyes, Mick,” Ian said in a whisper. He heard Mickey swallow. 

“Yeah?” Mickey questioned his eyes on Ian’s lips as he slid his tongue across his own. 

“Mhm. They are so blue they are almost glowing,” Ian reached up and brushed a stray hair out of Mickey’s face. 

+++

Mickey was frozen in place; he didn’t dare move a muscle. He had never felt something so intense in his entire life. Him and Ian were practically on top of each other, but neither one did anything yet. It was almost too much and not enough all at the same time. Mickey was pressed into the arm of the couch and if Ian even pushed an inch closer Mickey knew he would tumble down and be laying on the cushions. 

“Nervous Mickey?”

Mickey gulped, very loudly he might add before saying, “Um no why would I be nervous?”

“I don’t know you are just breathing really hard,” Ian said looking up and down from his eyes to his lips.

Mickey felt his dick twitch in his pants and there was absolutely no way Ian didn’t feel it too considering how fucking close they were, but Mickey didn’t have time to be embarrassed because Ian’s dick was becoming just as hard and _holy shit! He’s big._ Suddenly Ian lowered his head and just barely ghosting his lips over Mickey’s pulse point on his neck, he then peppered light kisses up until he was at Mickey’s ear and he sucked the lobe into his mouth. Mickey actually gasped out loud at that and He could feel Ian smiling against his skin.

“What’s wrong Mickey?” He said in the most erotic teasing voice Mickey had ever heard.

He pulled his head up then and had a challenging look on his face and Mickey made a decision then. He grabbed Ian by the collar of his shirt and twisted them around so Ian was now against the arm rest He then pushed him onto the cushion and went down with him so he was laying flush on top of him. One final glance into those green eyes and he was pressing their lips together. They passionately started making out trying to get even closer which was literally impossible unless they wanted to be in each other’s skin. Ian went back down to Mickey’s neck and started nipping hungrily at the skin there. Mickey knew instantly he would have marks there in the morning, but he couldn’t care less. When Ian unattached himself from Mickey’s neck it was only long enough to pull Mickey's shirt over his head which was a challenge considering he was wearing a button up, and they definitely broke a few buttons off but neither of them noticed at the moment. Ian now attached his mouth back to Mickey’s skin now attacking his chest and finding a nipple, which made Mickey yelp a bit. Mickey forced himself off of Ian’s lap and stood, Ian following quickly. Mickey yanked Ian’s shirt off his head and was about to undo the button of his pants, but got a better idea. He grabbed the taller man by his belt loop and led him into his bedroom and threw Ian down onto the bed. He then made swift work of undoing Ian’s jeans and pulling them down before sticking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. He looked up at Ian’s hungry eyes and the little nod he gave before pulling his boxers down as well. Ian’s cock sprung free and Mickey could actually feel himself drooling. Within a flash Mickey had his mouth wrapped around the base of Ian and the other man was a moaning mess. Mickey licks and sucks expertly until Ian is grabbing a fist full of his hair. 

“Mick, I want to see you come here.”

Mickey got up and Ian quickly started to unbutton and yank Mickey’s pants off like they had offended him. Once Mickey was completely naked he climbed up onto the bed with Ian and hovered over him kissing his swollen lips. They made out lazily for a few more minutes until Ian was asking Mickey where his lube and condoms were. Mickey pointed to his nightstand drawer and Ian grabbed both. 

“Here hand me the condom,” Mickey said. Ian gave him a questioning look and Mickey just responded to that with a, “Just hand it here and trust me.”

Mickey grabbed the condom from Ian then flipped around so they were now in the 69 position, he heard Ian let out a sigh of relief, finally understanding what they were doing. There was no way he was topping when Ian had a cock like this at his disposal. Ian quickly goes to work prepping him while Mickey licks up and down his dick a few more times, moaning at the finger now in his ass. Once he knows he is prepped well enough he tears open the condom wrapper and rolls it onto Ian’s waiting cock. He then flips back where he is facing Ian and kisses him before sinking down onto him. They both let out a loud moan at the tight fit. Once he is ready Mickey sits up and starts riding Ian like his life depends on it. 

“Fucking hell Gallagher your dick is fucking huge.”

“Yeah Mickey, you like my big cock in your ass?”

“Fuuuuuck!”

They both know they aren’t going to last very long. Ian grabs Mickey around the waist and flips them so Mickey is now on his back. Ian pushes in and knows he hits that sweet spot when Mickey lets out a whimper. He keeps going in the same spot repeatedly until Mickey is clawing his back for release. Ian is also about to bust so he slams back in one, two, three more times and they are both coming, Ian into the condom and Mickey in between their bodies. 

***

They had crashed immediately after they finished their fuckfest, but since it had still been pretty early, Mickey found himself waking up at around 3am. He slowly lifted Ian’s arm from around his waist and rolled out of bed not wanting to wake the other man. He sauntered off to the bathroom to relieve himself, then he grabbed the blanket that was now on the floor and pulled it around himself as he walked into the living room. He wasn’t really tired anymore so he decided to play the tune that he had been playing a few days earlier. Coincidentally it is the same tune he had been playing when he thought about Ian before. He allowed his fingers to drift across the keys in a familiar fashion and found himself zoning out into his own little world, and feeling the music.

+++

Ian woke up to what sounded like someone [Playing the piano](https://youtu.be/62mhikKwjNo). He reached out to Mickey but realized he wasn’t in the bed anymore. Ian rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed, grabbing his boxers and sliding them back on. He then walked out to look for Mickey, but what he saw seemed to take his breath away. The music was coming from the living room and Mickey was the one playing it on a keyboard piano that he hadn’t noticed earlier. Ian wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but something about seeing Mickey like this seemed intimate and Mickey looked so beautiful. Ian got the courage to leave his place against the wall and slowly made his way over to Mickey. The dark haired man was so entranced in the music that he must not have heard or seen Ian coming. Ian slowly sat on the bench next to Mickey, facing away from the piano and placed a gentle kiss on the man’s shoulder. Mickey seemed a little startled by the intrusion, and took his fingers off the keys. 

“No, keep playing. It sounded amazing.” Ian said gently.

Mickey let out a breathy chuckle, “I don’t know man. I don’t really play for anyone besides Mandy.”

“Please, for me?”

Mickey gave him a gentle look then took a deep breath and continued with the song more hesitant than before. Ian stood and leaned over Mickey with his chest pressed to his back, rubbing up and down his arms with feather light strokes. 

“Show me,” Ian said, sliding down to meet Mickey’s hands.

Mickey readjusted his hands overtop of Ian’s, sliding his fingers into place. Mickey lay Ian’s fingers into the right position on the piano and moved his hands and fingers over the keys to play the tune once again. Ian was watching intently when Mickey turned his head and met Ian’s lips with his own. They kissed gently for several seconds, the tune still lightly playing a little slower even though Mickey no longer had his eyes on the keys. They continued that way until their hands seemed heavy and the piano made a loud ‘bum!’ sound where their hands had hit a bunch of random keys at once. They both laughed into each other’s mouths, then Mickey turned around on the bench and kissed Ian properly. They slowly made their way back into Mickey’s bed forgetting all about the piano. This time when they lay together it felt less rushed and desperate and more sensual and intimate.

Even though this was still very new they both had a feeling that it was going to last a very long time. 

[This picture inspired me to write a piano fic.](https://pin.it/3Ci1L0C)

**Author's Note:**

> The song Mickey was Playing is Lay By Me by Ruben, but I also linked a video of someone doing a piano cover of the song from YouTube into the story.
> 
> I’ve had that after sex piano scene in my head forever! I’m so glad I finally wrote this fic and I hope you liked it. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed. This is my first time writing smut so I hope it was ok!! Let me know! :)


End file.
